If $a + b = -3$ and $x + y = 4$, what is $-8b - 8a + 5y + 5x$ ?
Explanation: $= -8a - 8b + 5x + 5y$ $= (-8) \cdot (a + b) + (5) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-8) \cdot (-3) + (5) \cdot (4)$ $= 24 + 20$ $= 44$